Something In Your Mouth
by phoebe9509
Summary: Story done to the song by Nickelback...Emily has to go undercover and the guys enjoy it!


This is an entry for the song prompt of Nickelback! LOVE THEM! Enjoy :D

Something In Your Mouth: Nickelback

"I can't believe I'm doing this JJ! This is so embarrassing! Why am I the one up here?"

"Because you got nominated!" JJ laughed. "Besides, you look better in that outfit then Garcia or I would have."

Emily had to admit she did look good in her outfit. Her hair was up in pigtails, and she had on a small school girl outfit, that barely covered anything. She could not believe she was about to go on stage and dance for a bunch of creepy guys and strip. Like JJ said she had been nominated by everyone that she had to be the bait to catch the UNSUB. He had a thing for brunettes with pale skin. Thanks a lot mom, she had thought when she realized she would have to do it. Morgan convinced her to go to this striptease class so she could learn how to work a pole like a professional. If Emily was completely honest those classes kicked her ass. She never knew how much work it took to swing around a pole. No one else on the team knew about the classes she took. She was standing there thinking about the song she was going to do and she grabbed a pen and stuck it in between her chest under her bra.

"I don't know how you plan on moving on those shoes," Garcia added. "I would fall on my ass. They're huge!"

The three laughed. "I think I'll be okay. Are you guys gonna stay to watch?"

JJ let out a sigh. "We wanted to, but then Hotch told us that we couldn't, because the UNSUB might think it's a little weird that two blonde females were screaming for you in the crowd." This caused them all to laugh again.

"Well it's probably best that you guys aren't out there. Having the guys watch me is nerve-wracking enough. I couldn't live with you guys too."

A female pops her head into the room. "Em? We're ready for you honey."

Emily nods. "Thanks a lot. I'm coming." She turned her attention back to her friends. "Well, I better get going. I have an UNSUB to catch." She tried to pull her skirt down some more to try to cover her ass better, but it was no use. She shrugged them gave the two blondes a hug and walked out of the room to the stage.

The lights went out and she took her spot on the stage. The song started to play and she took a deep breath. The lights started to flash in all colors and she started to shake her hips. When she saw Morgan, Dave, Hotch and Reid all sitting in front of the stage she wanted to kill herself. Oh, this is going to be bad, she thought to herself.

She made her way slowly to the pole, then wrapped her hand around it, then hooked her right leg around it and swung down to the ground. Everywhere she looked the guys were hollering at her. It made her feel better about the situation. At least people thought she was doing a good job.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on  
Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on_

Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along

With each cheer that she got she got more confident. She chanced a look over at the guys and she had to resist the urge to laugh. All of their mouths were hanging open. She could have sworn Morgan was drooling. She gave them half a smile and continued to dance around the pole. She started to grind her hips against the pole then she leaned backwards so she was looking at the guys again. Then somehow, she isn't even sure, she got her leg above her head on the pole and then released her hand from the pole and twirled down the pole upside down.

She landed on the ground then leaned back on her knees and swirled her hair around a few times. That got a loud reaction from the crowd. Guys were lined up at the side of the stage wanting her to come closer so they could give her money. She danced over to a few and they placed the money on her. Most of them let their hands slide down her leg after they were done. They were lucky she wasn't in Agent Prentiss mode or else she would have kicked their ass.

Emily pulled out the pen from in between her breasts and put it in her mouth. She licked it like a lollipop then moved it in and out of her mouth slowly then she picked up the pace. This got the guys worked up. She dropped the pen then her hands went up to the snaps of her shirt. She pulled them apart quickly and the crowd went wild. She had on a pink bra that matched the pink thong that was visibly sticking out of her skirt. She went back to the pole and started to dance around it again. She was really enjoying herself.

_(you naughty thing)  
Your ripping up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

Just as she was getting into it, something caught her attention.

"Baby girl!"

She turned her head quickly to look at Morgan and saw that he was holding up money. She smiled a saucy smile then got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl over towards him. She was looking at all of the guys when she did this. Reid and Rossi looked like they died and had gone to heaven, while Hotch looked at her with such lust and passion in his eyes. She arched an eyebrow at him and he bit his lip. This is interesting, she thought to herself.

She continued to crawl towards Morgan and when she got there, Morgan was all for touching her. "Damn girl, you look amazing!" He yelled up at her so she'd hear him over the music.

"Thanks Morgan!" She said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. She made her way over to Rossi and Reid and waited patiently as they put money at the top of her skirt. Reid took some encouraging. "I don't bite Reid," she laughed. He gulped and finally put the money in. Then she crawled the short distance down to Hotch. Damn he looks good, she thought. Then an idea popped into her head. He could fire her for this, she was pretty sure, but with the way he was looking at her, and the way his eyes kept darting up and down her body, she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, and besides she was undercover and she had to play the part...right?

She stopped in front of Hotch then whipped her hair again which again caused the room to go crazy. Men, she thought to herself. When she saw that Hotch wasn't getting up to give her money she pouted at him. Then she batted her eyes. When she saw that he still wasn't moving, she climbed off the stage into his lap. She felt him tense up and she heard him gasp. She moved her hips to the music and ground her hips up against him. They both let out a small moan when she rubbed against his erection. She looked at him and smirked. Good, to know, she thought.

Emily reached down to grab the hand holding the money and pulled it to her waist. She maneuvered his fingers so they could slip the money in. She looked up at him again and his eyes were glued to where his hand was. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He looked like a zombie. She knew everyone's eyes were on them, and she knew the other three were watching them carefully. She didn't care. She pulled Hotch's hand back and up to her mouth. The chorus from the song came on again and she shoved two of his fingers into her mouth. She nipped them lightly, and then licked them slowly. She popped them out of her mouth then when she heard the crowd groan at the sight, she shoved them back in and repeated the process. Hotch couldn't tear his eyes away from his fingers in her mouth. Thoughts of other parts of him in her wonderful mouth were doing things to him. He felt himself grow harder and she continued to work on his fingers and she was still dancing on top of him. What did he do to deserve this torture? She pulled his fingers out again and slid them slowly down her body. She went extra slow when his digits came near her breasts. She felt his fingers spread out and she knew he wanted to let his hands roam, but he couldn't. She placed his hand back onto his lap and as she released his hand, hers 'accidentally' brushed against his cock. He bucked up against her involuntarily and she smiled down at him. She ran her hands up through his hair and pulled lightly. She climbed off of his lap then danced over to Morgan who helped her back onto the stage.

_Crafty little lip tricks  
Tattoos on her left hip  
She bending as your spending  
There's no end to it so baby come on  
Dressed up like a princess  
Bettin' that her skin smells better  
Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on_

Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long.  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along

(you naughty thing)  
Your ripping up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

She loves the night scene bar queen  
Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like shes the only one  
In the spotlight all night dissing everyone  
And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb

Your so much cooler  
When you never pull it out  
So much cuter  
With something in your mouth

(you naughty thing)  
Your ripping up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb

She made her way slowly over to the pole again then she heard the song ending. So Emily jumped onto it and spun around like a pro, on her way down she spread her legs so when she hit the ground she was doing a split. The song ended and the crowd went crazy when the lights went out. She quickly got up and made her way off the stage.

_(you naughty thing)  
Your ripping up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
You shake that ass around for everyone  
(your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
Cause you look so much cuter with something in your_

The lady who told her they were ready for her stopped her on her way back to her room to change into her regular clothes. "We have never had such a reaction from the men. Do you want a job here?"

Emily let out a laugh. "I think I'm going to pass. Sorry, but I couldn't do that every night, and those moves I did today was the only moves that I know. Thanks for the offer though," she said then started to head for her dressing room again. When she got there she closed the door then walked over to her bag. She thought she alone so when someone pushed themselves against her ass, she let out a cry then her head snapped up and looked in the mirror and saw Hotch behind her.

"Jesus Hotch, are you trying to kill me?"

"Am I trying to kill you? I should be asking you that question Prentiss. You looked absolutely amazing under those lights. And the way you worked yourself around and against that pole had me going insane." He bucks into her ass again and she lets out a moan. "But then you want to climb on my lap and take my fingers in your mouth? Really? I couldn't help but think how your mouth would be around other parts of my body. You have no idea how much you affect me. How much I want you."

Emily smirked at his reflection. "I think I have an idea, sir."

His hands rubbed against her back then slid to her breasts and squeezed them tightly. He pulled her body back against him. His right hand left her breast and pulled her hair to the side, and he placed a kiss on her neck before biting lightly. His left hand was massaging her breast, and she squirmed against him. "Is this okay?"

Emily looked him in the eyes in the mirror again and nodded. He smirked when he saw that all she could do was nod. His hand pushed her skirt up then he quickly unzipped his pants and pushed himself into her. They both let out a moan of pleasure and he started to pound into her. His hands went back to her breasts again while her hands went up to his head and pulled his hair. She grabbed one of his hands and took his fingers into her mouth again, and that action made Hotch work himself harder. He was watching her in the mirror and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He thrust into her several more times before they both came together. Hotch collapsed onto the chair behind him with her still on top of him.

"That was amazing Emily. You were amazing...You are amazing."

Emily blushed then removed herself from him to turn around to straddle his lap. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "You weren't so bad yourself sir," she smirked. "We will be picking this up later, you know, but right now we have to get dressed before JJ and Garcia run in here."

Hotch ran his hands up and down her body before he nodded. "Is it later yet?"

Emily laughed and then sucked on his fingers again. "You know Emily, you do look so much cuter with something in your mouth!"


End file.
